Infinity Continued
by harryHEARTginny
Summary: Harry and Ginny continue their infinity, after ginny returns from Hogwarts. Read to find out life was like after the war for your favorite characters, especially Harry and Ginny. I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.
1. Chapter 1

**Infinity Continued**

Ginny Weasley had just climbed off of the Hogwarts Express, with her friend Hermione Granger following close behind. Both the girls were on their toes, trying to see over the heads of all the other witches and wizards that crowded Platform 9 3/4. They hadn't been searching for very long before Hermione elbowed Ginny in her side.

"Ginny, look over there!" Hermione was pointing at a spot to Ginny's right. She followed her friends gaze and gave a small squeal. There, standing beside her red haired brother, Ron, was a young man with messy black hair and glasses, it was Harry. Both of the young men seemed to be scanning the crowd. Without thinking, Ginny began to weave her way through the crowd, making her way over to where Harry was standing with Ron. Hermione, she noted, was right behind her.

Both of the young men noticed the girls running towards them when they were a few yards away. They both opened up their arms and the girls ran eagerly into them. Ginny giggled as Harry began to spin her around so that her feet left the ground.

'I've missed you so much." Harry said as he placed Ginny back on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist and across her back; so as to pull her closer. Ginny looked up into his beautiful, green eyes. "I missed you, too."

They stared at each other for a long moment, completely absorbed in the others eyes, and clueless to what was going on around them. It had been a hard year for both of them. Ginny had decided to go back to Hogwarts for her last year, meaning that she and Harry hadn't been able to see each other very often. The last time had been on May second, when a remembrance ceremony was held at Hogwarts for those who died and fought in the Final Battle at Hogwarts. Harry had come and given a speech to the large crowd that had gathered.

Ginny remembered having been very glad that Harry was at Hogwarts that day, she had really needed him. That day had made old wounds throb again; the pain of losing Fred, Tonks, Remus, and a few others she knew from school, Collin. Harry had been able to comfort her, ease the pain of the old wounds a little.

"Earth to Ginny." Ginny was pulled back from her thoughts, by the soft sound of Harry's voice in her ear. "You ready to go home. Your Mom made Ron and I promise that we would take you girls straight back to the Burrow for your Welcome Back dinner."

Ginny laughed softly, and took Harry's hand in her own. Ron and Hermione were standing a few feet away, also hand in hand, waiting for them. The four of them made their way back to the barrier that would allow them to get onto King Cross station platform. There was a bit of a line to get off of the Platform because the Muggles would notice something if people kept on walking out of a seemingly solid brick barrier.

"So, Ron, how are things at the joke shop?" Ginny asked. Ever since after the Battle Ron has been working at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, helping George.

"Good, I guess. We still have a steady flow of customers, but we have been trying to come up with some more products, you know, to keep peoples interests."

"Have you come up with anything good yet?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed heavily, "No, not yet anyways. I'm not very good at that kind of stuff and George… well George has been having a bit of a mind block, been having a hard time coming up with anything."

Ginny, along with everyone else in that group, knew exactly why George wasn't able to come up with anything. It's because Fred isn't there with him. It had always been something he and Fred would do together, coming up with pranks and all. And now, with out Fred helping and putting in his own thoughts, George couldn't think of anything.

There was a short moment of silence, and then Hermione asked, "Harry, how are things in the Auror's office going?"

"Um… Good I guess. It's getting harder to track down the remaining Death Eaters because the ones that are remaining obviously have more skill then the ones we've already caught, they're better at hiding and getting rid of evidence," Harry said. He had been working as an Auror for a little over a year now. Kingsley, the Minister for Magic, had made a public announcement a couple of weeks after the Battle that anyone who participated in the Battle at Hogwarts may become Aurors if he or she wished. Harry, of course, signed up.

They had just reached the front of the line and were now about to go through the barrier.

It was eleven o'clock and the Burrow was beginning to settle down after a night of celebration and laughs. Everyone had been there; Bill, with Fleur and their two month old daughter, Victoire, Charlie, Percy, George, even Andromeda was there with little Teddy, who is now a year old.

Bill and Fleur, Percy, George, and Andromeda with Teddy, had just left for their homes a few minutes ago after Mrs. Weasley had made them promise to visit again sometime soon. So all who was left were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (obviously), Charlie, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Charlie, Ginny, and Hermione would all be staying at the Burrow. Harry would be staying at his flat in London, same as every other night, and Ron would head back to the flat over the joke shop, which he now shared with George.

Ginny was now lying on the grass outside with Harry. It was a warm and beautiful night, with no clouds to block their view of the twinkling stars in the sky. Ginny's head was resting on Harry's shoulder, his arm was tucked under her neck and he was rubbing her arm gently. She loved the feeling she had when she was around him, the feeling of absolute buoyancy, and care free love. When he was around it felt like nothing could go wrong, like everything in the world had gone right.

Ginny sighed and relaxed even more into Harry's side.

"Ginny, Have I ever told you that I love you?" Harry asked, turning his head away from the sky to look at her.

Ginny laughed softly. "You might have mentioned it once or twice."

"Good," Harry said, smiling at her. "Because it's true. I will always love you, for infinity." He then touched the necklace that was hanging around her neck.

It was a present he had given her just before she had left on the Hogwarts Express last September. It was a very simple necklace, a thin silver chain, with a small, silver infinity symbol attached to it. Ginny hadn't taken it off once since he put it on her just before she got on the train to leave for the year. It was her little constant reminder of him, though she didn't really need anything to remind her of him, he was always on her mind, it had actually caused some trouble for her during classes, for she was never able to concentrate on her work.

"Hey, Ginny, look up there!" Harry said, pointing up at the sky. She looked up, but saw nothing but stars. All of the sudden, though, Harry began to tickle her.

"Harry!" She screamed, trying to get away from his tickling fingers, but she wasn't having much luck. She was able to scramble up to her feet eventually, and began to run away across the field, laughing all the while. Harry was following close behind her. She was able to run quite a ways, but unfortunately, Harry was too fast for her. He caught her around the waist and pulled her down to the ground with him. Ginny ended up on top of Harry and both were laughing so hard it made Ginny's sides hurt. It was a minute or so before they had both finished laughing and had caught their breath. Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny, they stared at each other, and then, at the same moment, they leaned towards each other.

Ginny loved the way Harry's lips moved with hers, and the taste of his scent in her mouth. Nothing had ever tasted so good to her. They continued to kiss until they were both gasping for air. Ginny rolled off of Harry's chest, panting.

"Wow, I've missed that!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

They laid in silence for a few more moments before Harry propped himself up on his elbows. "I should be getting back to my place, it's late, and I have to be in the office tomorrow."

Ginny sighed. "Okay."

Harry helped Ginny to her feet, and they walked hand in hand towards the house.

In the house Harry was saying good-bye to everyone. He shook hands with Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Ron, and hugged, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. Ginny walked out the door with Harry.

"Bye Harry," Ginny said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "So, are you going to come by tomorrow after work?"

"Actually," Harry said a sly smiling sneaking onto his lips. "I thought we could go out, just the two of us."

Ginny smiled back at him. She liked the idea of having more one on one time with Harry. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"That, darling, is a secret. Just be ready for five o'clock." With that Harry kissed Ginny on the top of her head and Disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she knew that it was going to be a very good day. Harry was back, and they were going to go out that night. So, eager to get the day moving, Ginny hoped out of bed and changed in to a nice pair of dark blue robes, and made her way down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Good morning Ginny." Mrs. Weasley greeted, pulling a freshly baked batch of blue berry muffins out of the oven and setting them on the table to cool.

"Morning Mum," Ginny replied, taking a seat beside Charlie at the table, who was reading that morning's Daily Prophet. "Morning Charlie"

Charlie looked up from the paper and gave her a smile. "Good morning Ginny. You look like you're in a good mood this morning."

Ginny shrugged and grabbed one of the muffins her mum had just set out. "It's a nice day."

Mrs. Weasley turned from the eggs she had been whisking and looked at her daughter with a sort of knowing smile. "Does it being a nice day have anything to do with the fact that you'll be spending the evening with Harry?"

Ginny felt herself blush slightly, and she pick at her muffin. "Maybe…" Then she realized something. "Wait a minutes! How did you know that Harry and I have plans for tonight?"

Mrs. Weasley just smiled. "A Mother has her ways."

"And Harry needed a little help making the plans." Charlie finished, not looking up from the paper.

"Oh, hush up Charlie." Mrs. Weasley said, hitting him with a dish towel.

Ginny laughed, and continued eating her muffin. "Where's Hermione?"

"I think she said something about going to Diagon Alley to pick up some new books at Flourish and Blotts." Charlie said, taking a sip of his coffee before smiling at Ginny. Both he and Ginny knew that the reason for Hermione going to Diagon Alley was for reasons other than getting books from Flourish and Blotts. She was more likely going there to visit Ron at the joke shop. _Those two have to be the most pathetic couple ever! _Ginny thought to her self.

After she had finished breakfast Ginny decided she would unpack her Hogwarts things. So, she headed back up the stairs to her room. Her room hadn't changed since she had left for school back in September posters of Gwenog Jones, the Holyhead Harpies captain, and Weird Sisters Wizarding band. My desk was still in the same spot under the window as it always has been, and my bed was in the corner, with white sheets. I had left my trunk sitting in the middle of the floor when we had arrived at the Burrow, to eager to be with Harry and the rest of my family to take the time to unpack it when I had gotten home.

I walked over to my trunk and began to undo the latches. As soon as I had undid the last one the contents of the trunk exploded over the sides, and onto the floor. When I had packed it back at Hogwarts I wasn't in the mood for being neat and folding all of my clothes and organizing everything, so, I just shoved it in, and then had Hermione sit on it so that I could close the latches.

Looking over the contents that had just spilled out of my trunk I realized that I actually wouldn't be needing half of the things in there anymore, since I didn't have to go back to school. So, I began to make a pile of items that I could get rid off; school robes, certain text books (I wanted to keep some of them, for some information in certain books might prove themselves useful in the future.), and all the old essays I had kept for when I was studying for my NEWT's. The rest I was going to be keeping; the few Muggle clothes I had brought, the other text books, a few gadgets I had bought during the few trips to Hogsmeade, and, obviously, my wand.

It was a few minutes later when Ginny finally got rid of the things she no longer needed, and had put away the items she was keeping. But once she had finished she wished that she hadn't for now she had no clue what to do for the rest of the day until Harry came to pick her up at five. She wondered briefly where he was going to take her and what they were going to be doing. It didn't really matter to her what they were doing, as long as she got some time to be alone with him that was all that mattered to her.

Bored in her room, Ginny decided to go down stairs to see if there was anything for her to do down there. When she entered into the kitchen she saw her Mrs. Weasley washing some lettuce for lunch, walking up beside her mother Ginny asked if there was anything that she could help with.

"Sure, dear, could you please cut up some vegetables for the salad?"

Ginny nodded, grabbing a cutting knife from the drawer and began to slice and quarter some cucumbers. They worked in silence for a bit, focusing on the tasks in front of them.

"So, Ginny, do you have any guess at what you will be doing with Harry tonight?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at Ginny out the corner of her eye while dumping the last peaces of lettuce into the large bowl between them, and moving on to butter some buns.

Ginny laughed. "Nope, no clue, but I know that you know, why don't you tell me?"

Mrs. Weasley laughed as well. "Nice try, but you're not going to find out from me. You're just going to have to wait until tonight."

Ginny smiled to herself, dumping the cucumber pieces into the bowl. She had known that there was no chance at all that her mother would tell her where she was going tonight, but she thought that she would ask anyways.

They were almost finished preparing lunch when Hermione walked in through the kitchen door. "Hello everyone."

"Hey Hermione."

"Hello Hermione, did you find any good new books?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking up briefly from slicing the cheese in front of her."

"Um… no, I didn't." Hermione replied, looking a little nervous. Ginny caught her eye, and laughed silently to her self, her mother could be so oblivious sometimes, it was unbelievable!

"Oh well that's too bad. Maybe they'll have something next time you stop by."

"Yeah… maybe. Is there anything that you would like me to do, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked, seeming a little eager to get of the topic of her morning. To be honest, Ginny had no clue why Hermione didn't want to tell Mrs. Weasley that she hadn't really gone to Flourish and Blotts, but out to see Ron and at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Well were almost done preparing the food, but you could set the table for me." Mrs. Wesley said not looking up from what she was doing.

Hermione went to grab some plates and cutlery and went to set the table.

It is now almost five o'clock and Ginny is in her room, trying to figure out what she is going to wear out with Harry. It seemed to be a lot harder that it should be, it's not like she's never gone out with Harry before. She felt like a fifteen year old girl trying to get ready for her first date. Half of her closet was already thrown on the floor, she pulled out a nice light yellow sun dress, but didn't think she should where a dress since she didn't know where she was going, or what she was doing.

"Ginny, will you just pick something already. I honestly don't think that Harry will care what you were." Hermione said from her spot on Ginny's bed.

Ignoring Hermione's comment, Ginny continued to go through her closet. It was few minutes yet until she decided to go with a pair of low-rise boot cut jeans, with a dark wash. Now she just needed to find a shirt to wear with it.

"You know, Ginny, I just might have the perfect shirt for you to wear." Hermione suggested, getting off of Ginny's bed and dumping a pile of clothes on top of Ginny.

Ginny all of the sudden found that she feeling extremely grateful towards Hermione. "Really? Oh, Hermione, please go get it."

"Alright, alright," Hermione laughed. "Hold on, I'll go and get it."

While Ginny waited for Hermione to come back she changed into her jeans and went over to her vanity mirror and began to play with her hair, trying to figure out how she wanted to do it. She wasn't sure if it would be better up or down, but before she could decide on what to do Hermione reentered the room.

"Alright, here you go." She tossed a small pile of aqua blue fabric at her.

Ginny gasped when she held the shirt out in front of her. It was absolutely beautiful! It was a very form fitting short sleeve shirt with a flattering v-neck. There was a silk band just under the bust line. Even though it was a very simple looking top there was something that made it look very elegant and graceful.

"Blimey, Hermione this is beautiful, where did you get this?" Ginny asked while she pulled the top over her head, and looked at herself in the mirror; it fit her perfectly and was very flattering to her curves.

"I found it when I was doing some Christmas shopping back in December and fell in love with it. I just never found an occasion to wear it. It looks really good on you, by the way."

"Thanks, and thank-you so much for letting me borrow it." Ginny said, then turned back to the mirror and began to play with her hair again.

"Not a problem, Ginny. Here let me help." Hermione came up behind Ginny and took out her wand. Quietly she muttered an incantation and Ginny's red hair began to go into lose curls that framed her face.

Hermione was almost done with Ginny's hair when Mrs. Weasley's voice came from down stairs. "Ginny, dear, Harry is here!"

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. "Alright, just a minute!"

Hermione quickly finished, and the two girls began to make their way downstairs. As they entered the living room, Ginny saw Harry standing by the door talking to Mr. Weasley. Harry looked really hansom in a pinstriped button down shirt and black jeans.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny greeted, walking up to him.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry said, kissing the top of her head. "Wow you look really good."

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."

"Alright, well you two kids go out and have fun." Mr. Weasley said, smiling at the two of them.

"Thanks, Daddy," Ginny said, kissing Mr. Weasley on the cheek.

"We shouldn't be too late, Mr. Weasley." Harry assured Mr. Weasley. Ginny smiled at him. Harry had to be the perfect boyfriend. What father would object to their daughter bringing _him_ home? He is sweet, thoughtful, smart, and very considerate to the parents' opinions and wishes.

Harry shook Mr. Weasley's hand and turned to Ginny. "You ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go." She took Harry's hand in her own and they walked out the door into the warm summer air. Seeing as it was only five o'clock it was still light out.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going now?" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry, who just smiled at her.

"Nope, luck you, gets to find out when we get there."

Ginny hit him in the arm. "Come on, that it so not fair!"

Harry just laughed. "Hold on tight to my hand, we are going to apparate." Ginny held on and the next thing she knew she was experience the brief sensation of the air being squeezed out of her lungs, then the relief of the pressure being released and being able to breathe again.

When Ginny looked around at the place to where they had just arrived, she gasped, it was absolutely beautiful. They were along the banks of a big lake with crystal blue water and she could see a very elegant swan, swimming gracefully near the shore.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Harry whispered, leaning over into Ginny's ear.

Ginny nodded, she couldn't believe this, it was absolutely gorgeous, the setting sun caused beautiful gold sparkles to glisten on the surface of the water.

"Come on, there is a nice Muggle restaurant a little ways along the shore where I thought we could go and get a bit of food." Harry explained, taking Ginny's hand, beginning to lead her towards the restaurant.

As they walked together they talked about how beautiful the location was then moved on to other topics such as; events that had happened while Ginny was at school, what Harry was doing in the Auror's office, how their old friends are doing and, what they were hoping to do in the near future. It had been at twenty minute walk until they had arrived at a small beach style restaurant. There were tables spread out everywhere, you could choose to sit inside, out on the grass, or on a boardwalk over the water. The couple decided to dine on outside on the grass. The table setup was gorgeous with light lavender tablecloths, simple lily flower centerpieces, and, of course, lit white candles. There also was a nice string band playing soft music of to the side of where all the tables were.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked as he pulled Ginny's seat out for her, so that she could sit down.

Ginny smiled at him. "This place is so superb, I can't believe it. Are all Muggle restaurants like this, because we definitely don't have anywhere this nice in our world?"

Harry laughed, "No, not all restaurants are like this for Muggles. This would definitely be classified as a nice restaurant."

A moment later the waiter came to take there order. Ginny looked down at her menu, try to decide on what she would like to order. The food here was very nice food, expensive, too. She felt bad that Harry would have to pay for it, though; she also knew that he didn't mind and that he wouldn't have picked this place if he didn't want to pay for something this pricey. After a short moment of debating she decided on the chicken with an Italian salad on the side. Harry got the pork with a baked potato, then he asked for a bottle of white wine, there just was something about red wine that they both found unappealing. The waiter brought their food fifteen minutes later and Ginny was absolutely amazed at how good it tasted. Never in her life had she had chicken that was this juicy.

"Blimey, this is really good. I can't believe that Muggle can cook like this without magic, it's simply amazing!" Ginny exclaimed, taking another bite of her chicken.

Harry laughed at her amazement. "Yeah, Muggles can be pretty fascinating sometimes, can't they?"

"You're telling me." Ginny agreed taking a sip of her wine, which also was some of the best she ever had.

They had spent the rest of dinner talking quietly and enjoying each others company, they never seemed to run out of things to talk and joke about. The two were just finishing dessert; the sun was directly on the horizon now, spreading that golden glow that Ginny had seen on the lake earlier in the evening across everything sitting outside. The band was still playing its beautiful music.

"Ginny," Harry said, looking in her eyes grinning slightly. "Will you do me a favour?"

"I don't know, what's the favour?" Ginny asked, grinning back a Harry.

"Dance with me."

"But Harry, no one else is dancing." Ginny stated looking around them at the other couple sitting at their tables.

"So," Harry said, standing up and coming over to where she was sitting. He took her hand and pulled her, too, out of her seat. "They don't have to dance if they don't want to, but I want to dance."

Ginny laughed, she couldn't argue with his logic.

Harry actually was a really good dancer, which surprised her; she had no clue at all that he could dance.

They continued to dance until the sun had disappeared and the stars were now sparkling by the billions in the dark sky above them. Ginny had always loved the stars, there was just something so majestic about them that made her appreciate the world she lived on more every time she saw them.

Ginny sighed and rested her head on Harry's chest. "Thanks so much Harry, this has been a really good night."

"I'm glad; I thought you might enjoy this." He rested his chin on the top of her head."

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but it is longer than any other chapter I have ever written and school is getting really busy for me right now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review (I know you've heard it a million times, but I would appreciate it if you did)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It is now morning and Ginny is in the kitchen, along with Hermione, helping Mrs. Weasley prepare for Sunday dinner. The whole family would be coming this Sunday; Charlie was still at the Burrow for another couple days before he would be leaving for Romania again. Harry would also be coming, much to Ginny's pleasure, since he didn't work on Sundays well. Their date had ended very well the previous night, they had ended up taking a stroll around the lake for a bit before they decided that it was time to apparate home.

"So, Ginny how was your date with Harry last night?" Hermione asked in a would-be casual voice, but Ginny knew that Hermione was dying to know what had happened.

"It was great. Harry took me to this amazing Muggle restaurant, which was on the shore of this beautiful lake with a swan that was swimming in it.

"We got to eat outside, under the stars, and the tables were candle lit with Lily flower center pieces, and there was a string band playing off to the side. It probably the best date I have ever been on!" Ginny felt like she could go on forever, but figured that she had better stop before she drove Hermione and her mother crazy with her rambling.

"Wow that sounds amazing. I'm glad you two had fun." Hermione said, Ginny thought she had heard a little bit of jealousy in Hermione's voice, but thought she probably miss read her voice.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing." Ginny said with a sigh, and then she remembered something else from that. "Hey, Hermione did you know that Harry could dance?"

"Harry can dance?"

_I guess she didn't _Ginny thought. "Yeah, after we ate last night he asked me to dance with him, and he was really good."

"Really?" Hermione sounded shocked. "I never would have guess. Although, the last, and the first time, I ever saw him dance was when we were fourteen, with Padma Patil at the Yule Ball. There he was just letting Padma lead him all over the dance floor."

Both girls laughed at the memory. Ginny had been at the Yule Ball as well that year, but she had gone with Neville Longbottom. It had been a very painful night for her feet.

"I wonder how he managed to get so good?" Ginny thought out loud.

Hermione shrugged and went back to watching the charmed knives peel the stack of potatoes in front of her.

Little did either of the girls know Mrs. Weasley was smiling to herself while she washed the lettuce, keeping a secret which she had no intentions of revealing.

The three women continued to work on preparing lunch. Everyone would be over around one o'clock, and they would be eating around two. They continued to talk about pretty much anything that would come to their minds, and they were just talking about the new line of hair care potions that had come out, when Mrs. Weasley noticed a brown barn owl flying towards the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny, all cleared a spot on the kitchen table for the owl to land as it flew through the open window. The owl landed on the spot that they had cleared for it and they noticed a single letter attached to its leg.

"Hey Ginny, it's for you!" Hermione exclaimed as she took the letter off of the owl's leg, and it took off immediately out the window.

"Really?" Ginny asked, taking the letter form Hermione, and sure enough, there was her name written in black ink. She had no clue who the letter could be from. Unfolding the piece of parchment she noted that it looked very official, not at all like a letter a friend would write you.

_Dear Miss Ginerva Weasley_

_ Good day, my name is Grace Foster, and I am a scout for the Quidditch team Holyhead Harpies. I attended your Quidditch Cup game at the end of your school year at Hogwarts a couple of weeks ago, and found myself very impressed with the way that you play._

_ The Holyhead Harpies has an opening for a chaser and we would love for you to come and tryout. I personally don't even really feel the need to hold a tryout if you say yes to my offer. Unfortunately, it is required to hold a tryout._

_ Please contact me if you would like to tryout A.S.A.P. so that I can put your name on the sign up list. The first tryout will be held on Wednesday the first of July at three o'clock. I really hope to see you there, as I think that you would be a great addition to the team._

_ Sincerely_

_ Grace Foster_

Ginny couldn't believe what she had just read. The Holyhead Harpies wanted _her _to play for _them._ How could that be, she continued to stand by the counter rereading the letter over again to see if she had read it right. After her fourth read through, it finally sunk in enough for her to believe that she hadn't read it wrong. This was amazing!

"Ginny!" The sound of her name being shouted at her brought Ginny back out of her thoughts.

"What?" Ginny asked a huge smile on her face.

"What does the letter say, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, laughing slightly at how her daughter was acting.

Not thinking that she would be able to explain what had just happened, Ginny handed the letter to Mrs. Weasley for her and Hermione to read. They were silent for a moment as the began to read the letter then, slowly, as Ginny watched them continue to read down the letter both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley's as grew wide and they began smiling.

"Oh Ginny, that is so awesome!" Hermione explained running over to hug Ginny.

"Thanks Hermione."

"Are you going to try out, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter handing the letter back to her.

"I don't know." Ginny said, actually thinking about for the first time since she read the letter. "I think so; I just need to think it over."

Hermione leaned over towards Mrs. Weasley and whispered just loud enough for Ginny to hear. "In other words she wants to see what Harry thinks about it first."

Mrs. Weasley laughed and turned back to cutting vegetable for the salad.

"Oh shut up Hermione."

Everyone began to arrive on time at one o'clock, and the house was slowly beginning to fill. Once everyone had arrived the house had become too full, so everyone decided to talk and eat outside since it was very nice weather; warm with a light breeze, and not a cloud in the sky to be seen.

Ginny had just set out the lemonade her mother had made on the table. She searched the crowd of people all standing at chatting, most of which had flaming red hair like hers. But amongst a small group of red haired men, she noticed a very handsome man with jet black hair. Ginny made her way over to that group.

"Hey, look who it is!" George said when Ginny had entered their group, ruffling her hair up. The group was made up of George, Charlie, Ron, and Harry. All of whom said hello to her and asked how she was. She in return, asked the same questions.

After all of their greetings were through Ginny turned to Harry. "Would you mind going for a walk with me?"

"Sure," he agreed, and then to the others said. "I'll talk with you all later."

Harry took Ginny's hand and she lead in the direction of the orchard. They walked in silence for a little while, enjoying the beauty of the trees around them.

"So," Harry stated, looking sidelong at Ginny. "Is there any specific reason for you asking me to go for a walk? Not that I mind, I love walking with you."

Silently, Ginny smiled to herself for a moment, enjoying Harry's panic of him thinking he might have said something wrong. "Yes, there is a reason why I asked you to come for a walk with me. I wanted to show you something that arrived in the mail for me earlier this morning." Ginny reached into the inside pocket of her robes, where she had placed the letter earlier, and handed it to Harry.

Harry took it and began to read, a smile getting more and more pronounced on his face as he continued to read. Ginny watched him, and could tell that he was getting really excited. "Ginny, this is fantastic! You love the Holyhead Harpies!" Harry gave her a big hug and kissed the top of her head.

"So, you think that I should do it. I should go and try-out?" Ginny asked, staring up at Harry.

"If you want to play quidditch, I of course think you should try-out! You're an amazing chaser, and the Holyhead harpies would be lucky to have you!" Ginny had to laugh at Harry's excitement. She obviously knew that he loved quidditch and that he would be happy for her for being given this opportunity, but she had know idea he would be this enthusiastic.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked her.

"You are. When was the last time that you've been on a broom?"

Harry looked a little confused at her questions, but tried to think back anyways. "Er, I think it was maybe last month."

"That would explain it." Ginny said, taking Harry's hand again, leading them back to where the rest of the family was. "We are definitely going to go for a fly tonight."

Harry still locked confused, but didn't argue with the proposal of going flying. "So, does your family know about your offer yet?" He asked as they reached the edge of the orchard.

"Nope, no one knows but my mum, Hermione, and you. I was thinking that I would tell everyone at lunch today."

Everyone is now sitting and laughing around the large table that had been set out, eating the good food that Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny had been preparing earlier that day. Things were just beginning to wined down as everyone was now finishing off there meals. Ginny took this as the perfect opportunity to announce her big news to the rest of the family.

"Hey, everyone, could you please listen to me for a moment. I have something I would like to announce." When she saw that everyone in her family had given her their attention she continued. "Alright, well, today while I was making lunch with Mum and Hermione I received an owl from one of the scouts for the Holyhead Harpies saying that she would like for me to come and try-out as a chaser for their team, and… I'm going to do it."

Immediately, Ginny was being swarmed by her family with words of congratulations and many hugs.

"Ginny, get up, there's a package here for you!" Mrs. Weasley yelled to Ginny from the bottom of the stairs on Wednesday morning. Ginny rolled over and looked over at her clock, groaning as it stated that it was only eight o' clock. Rolling over again, Ginny pulled her blanket over her head, wishing for another hour of her sleep. Unfortunately she knew that that wouldn't be happening as she heard her mother's heavy foot steps coming up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just let me get changed and I'll be right there." Ginny through her sheets off of herself and pulled on the first clean pair of robes that she could find, and began to make her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. On her way down Ginny began to wonder who had sent her the package her mom said that she had received.

In the kitchen was Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, though he looked like he was just about ready to leave for the ministry, Charlie, who would be leaving for Romania that night. He had been so happy that he would still be home for after Ginny's tryout. Hermione was also in the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone," Ginny greeted the room.

"Morning Ginny." Everyone in the room returned in unison.

Ginny turned to her mum. "You said that I have a package?"

"Yes, dear, it's on the table." It looked to Ginny that her mum was trying really hard not to smile, and began to wonder what it was that someone had sent her. She looked over at kitchen table where Hermione and Charlie were both sitting at. There, on the table was a long brown package, and Ginny was pretty sure that she knew what was in it. She rushed over to the table and picked up the package. There was a message attached;

_Dear Ginny_

_Good luck today at your tryout. I know that you'll do great. I got you a little something as a congratulations gift. Enjoy it, and have fun._

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

"He didn't!" Ginny immediately began to rip the paper off of the package to reveal a brand new Firebolt. "I cannot believe him!"

"Ginny, it's amazing. Harry got that for you!" Upon seeing what Ginny had just unwrapped Charlie had rushed over to her side. "Wow, a Firebolt. What a present!"

Charlie was the only one who showed some real excitement over present, seeing as no one else in the room shared their love for quidditch. Well, except for Mr. Weasley, but he was running late and had to leave. So he wished Ginny good-luck at the tryouts and headed out the door to apparate to work. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione did show a little interest, just not the amount that you would expect if they had been true full out Quidditch fans.

"There is no way that you're not going to make the team now, Ginny. With your skills and this broom you're going fly circles around all those other girls!" Charlie exclaimed, handing Ginny her new broom back.

**Thank you all so much for reading my stroy, and once again I would like to say that I would love to hear anyreviews or comments you may have.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny looked at the area surrounding her. She had just Apparated to Wales, Holyhead, with her quidditch bag and broom, and was now standing in front of the huge Holyhead Quidditch stadium. It was a large circular building with walls eighty feet high. The stadium was located in the middle of a large village that kind of reminded Ginny of a mix between Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. It was obviously a Wizarding location because of the people who were walking around there, for one, everyone there were wearing long robes of various colours, and also the stores were definitely not the kind you would find in a Muggle town. Ginny noticed a broom and quidditch supply shop, and owl store, and a bookstore devoted to selling potions books.

Turning back to the building Ginny smiled, this was her chance. Ginny had always had dream in the back of her head were she wanted to play professional quidditch, she just never thought that she would be good enough to make, but today, right now, she was so close to her dream that she could almost taste it. All she needed to do was get through this try-out.

At the door there was a security wizard, she told him that she was there for the Holyhead Harpies Chaser try-outs, and he let her in. The stadium looked even bigger from the inside. There was a huge open lobby right through the doors, with a snack stand and souvenir shop in the corner. There were a few other people wondering around the lobby. Ginny went up to the closest person she could find who was dresses in dark green robes and the word "staff" written on the back in gold letters. "Excuse me?"

The witch turned around, she was very pretty with long light brown hair, probably in her mid twenties. "May I help you?" The witch asked politely.

"Um yes, I'm here for the Chaser try-outs, my name is Ginny Weasley, do you know where I am supposed to go?"

"Ah yes, I heard that you would be here to try-out. Everyone is meeting in the change room before going on the pitch, the change rooms are just through those doors over there. Good luck." She pointed Ginny to a pair of doors to the left of where they were standing. Ginny thanked the witch, lifting the strap of her quidditch bag higher up her shoulder, and headed over towards the doors. By the door was a sign with a list of the change rooms and who was meeting in what room. Beside change room one _Chaser Try-outs_ were written. Ginny opened the door and took the first few steps towards change room one.

With a sudden feel of nerves Ginny slowly pushed the door open, willing her heart to slow down. She couldn't tell if it was beating this fast because of her excitement or nervousness. In there room there was a large group of girls sitting down and pulling on their protective gear. Most didn't really pay attention to her entrance, too busy with getting ready or talking to the girl next to them.

"You are Ginerva Weasley I presume?" Ginny jumped slightly at the voice that came beside her. Regaining her composure she turned to face who ever it was that had addressed her, and was very surprised at to whom she saw, it was Gwenog Jones. Ginny had always loved Gwenog she was one of Ginny's favorite Quidditch players. But, not wanting to seem rude or look like a complete idiot, Ginny quickly shook the fact that her quidditch idol was standing in front of her. "Yes, I am, but everyone calls me Ginny."

"Alright Ginny, I am Gwenog Jones, the captain of this team. You can take a seat and pull on your gear while we get things started."

Ginny found an open spot on the bench beside a girl with short black hair, and began to pull on her equipment. Looking around Ginny noticed that most of the girls gathered in the change room looked nervous, petrified even, while she would see the odd girl look confident. Ginny noticed some girls that she recognized from Hogwarts, she didn't really know any of them but their faces were definitely familiar. It was obvious to Ginny that she was probably the youngest there, not that it really mattered, Harry was the youngest seeker in a century at Hogwarts and he was amazing, at eleven he was better than most of the seventh years.

"Alright girls, now that we are all here, I would like to get things started, we are looking for two one knew chaser to replace Gracie Eades, who has left us as most of you probably know due to pregnancy. So, before we begin I would like to introduce all of you to the rest of the team." Gwenog turned slightly towards five girls who were all wearing the same dark green quidditch robes as she was. "Gia and Gail are the two chasers we have presently; hopeful one of you will be joining them at the end of this tryout, Giselle our keeper, myself and Greta are the beaters, and Genevieve is our seeker.

"Ok, so that's everyone. Now come on everyone grab your brooms and get on the pitch. We'll start with five warm up laps."

Excitedly all the girls got up and grabbed there brooms. Ginny felt like she couldn't be anymore ready for this. She was still in shape from her quidditch season at Hogwarts and was eager to try out her knew Firebolt. In her fifth year Harry would take her for rides on the back of his, and would occasionally let her fly by herself, and nothing had ever felt more natural then flying on one, it was almost like it wasn't there.

Kicking off the ground Ginny took off into the air with the other girls, quickly finding herself in the lead of the pack of about fifteen girls. She felt so free up in the air; Ginny had never played in a real quidditch stadium before, and couldn't believe how exhilarating it felt.

After they had finished the warm up laps Gwenog called them all back to the ground. "Alright girls I'm going to divide you all up into three groups. The first group is going to go and each take turns flying up and down the field passing the ball with Gia and Gail, while the others in that group try to take the quaffel away from them. The second group will go with Giselle and take penalty shots on her. While the third group will come with me and Greta and we are going to see how well you girls can all dodge a bludger. Genevieve, as my assistant captain, will be watching all of the groups to see how everyone is doing."

Ginny's group was starting with dodging the bludgers. What they had to do was each person would get to go up into the air for two minutes while Gwenog and Greta would take turns at hitting bludger towards them, which they would have to avoid. The first girl to go ups name was Haley, she was doing okay for the first minute, until Greta hit an upper cut bludger towards her and it hit the front tip of her broom, causing it to flip up and, Haley nearly slide off the end of it.

Ginny was the last girl to go up, so far there was only one other girl to dodge all of the bludgers, and Ginny was determined to do the same. It started off really easy, just normal hits that just involved a short swerve to get out of the way, then as time went on Gwenog and Greta started to hit them harder and with trickier curves. At one point Ginny had to use the Sloth Grip Role to avoid a head shot.

"Alright, Ginny that was great, you're done." Feeling pretty proud of herself Ginny flew down to the ground. A few of the girls congratulated her, and some of the others who hadn't done that well just glared, or gave a forced smile.

The rest of the try-out went really for Ginny as well. She got four of her five shots in when it was her turn to take the penalty shots. There was one other girl who had gotten this amount in as well, no one managed to get all five in. Then at the passing section Ginny didn't drop the ball once when it was her turn to pass the quaffel with Gia and Gail and was able to use some of her better maneuvers to, like the Porskoff Ploy, that's when she makes the others who aren't on her team think she's getting away to score, then when they all come after her, she passes it down, in this case it was to Gia. Then when she was playing against Gia and Gail and whoever's turn it was to play with them, Ginny always was able to steel the quaffel away at least once of twice, one time she managed four steels.

It was now the end of the try-out and everyone was in the change room. The girls had finished changing and were now eagerly awaiting Gwenog to come out of the attached office with the rest of the team to announce who had made the team. Ginny was really nervous, she knew that she had done really well, especially in her own group, she had no idea how well she had done compared to the girls in the other groups. They had been waiting for ten minutes, and everyone was getting really anxious. Ginny was looking down at her legs, playing with a hole in the knee of her jeans. She was wondering what she would say to her family and Harry, if she didn't make the team. Everybody had been so sure that she was going to make the team, but now, she wasn't so sure if she was.

Ginny head the door to the office open and looked up away from her knees to see Gwenog walk out followed by Genevieve, Gia, Gail, Giselle, and Greta. They all lined up in front of the fifteen hopeful girls who all had the same anxious and nervous look on their faces.

"Alright girls, I saw a lot of good flying, you are all very talented chasers," Gwenog started, then took a deep breathe. "But unfortunately we can only take one of you. So, after a long discussion with the rest of the team, we have decided on the best person to take Gracie's place based on talent, teamwork, and attitude. And we have decided that though most of you do fit this qualification that the best person to put on the team is…" Gwenog paused, looking into the faces of all the girls. "Ginny Weasley, Congratulations you are the newest chaser on the Holyhead Harpies!"

Ginny froze; did she just hear that right? Did Gwenog Jones just say that she was now part of the Holyhead Harpies? Her favorite quidditch team of all time.

"Come up hear Ginny, we have something for you." Gail called for Ginny. Standing up from her spot on the bench Ginny slowly walked over to the front of the room.

"Well done Ginny, you did a really good job today. I believe that you'll need this." From behind her back Genevieve pulled out a long dark green quidditch robe and handed it to Ginny. It had a gold talon emblazoned on the chest and "Weasley" printed on the back above the number 7 also printed on the back in gold.

Ginny looked up from the robe to her new teammates. "Thank-you so much, I really appreciate this opportunity."

"You deserve it Ginny, you are brilliant Chaser." Greta complemented, clasping Ginny on the back.

Gwenog turned to the rest of the girls, all of whom looked very forlorn. "Alright girls, I'm very sorry that we weren't able to choose all of you, but Ginny did show the most of all we were looking for. You are dismissed."

And with that, all fourteen girls got up with their bags and brooms and made their way to leave the change room. Once everyone had left except for the seven girls who now made up the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, Gwenog spoke. "Alright girls, now that we have a full team we will be having our first team practice on Friday from one until five. Don't be late; we have a lot of stuff that we need to cover before our first match against the Appleby Arrows in a month. Okay I think that's all, everyone can go home now. And Ginny- I know that you're going to do really well on this team."

Ginny was so excited; she was still having a really hard time believing all of this. "Thanks Gwenog."

"You can call me Gwen, Ginny. You're on the team now." Ginny nodded her acknowledgement at Gwen had said. "Alright Gwen, I'll see you on Friday then."

Hoisting her bag over her left shoulder and grabbing her new broom Ginny left the change room, eager to get home and tell everyone the news. On her way out of the building Ginny ran into the same pretty staff witch that had helped her find where she was going. "How did the try-outs go?"

Ginny smiled at her, "Great, I made the team."

"Congratulations!" Ginny liked this witch; she had a very friendly air about her. "Well, I'll let you go then. I'm sure you're eager to tell your friends and family the news. I'll be seeing you around then."

"Yeah, and thank-you."

Ginny was now standing at the gate leading onto the Burrow property. Taking a deep breath Ginny opened the gate and made her way towards the Burrow, trying to hold in her excitement for a few more steps until she was in the Burrow. The usually short walk to the door, seemed unusually long at this moment, but finally she made it to the door, and, taking another deep breath, Ginny opened the door and entered the kitchen.

Inside everyone was sitting around the kitchen table eating dinner. When she entered the room all conversation stopped, and everyone turned to look at her. There was a moment of silence before Ginny, unable to contain herself any longer, broke out into a huge smile. "I made it! I'm the new chaser for the Holyhead Harpies."

All at once everyone got up from the table rushing over to her with words of congratulations and hugs.

It took about five minutes until everyone was done congratulating. Everyone, that is, except Harry who had been waiting at the back of the crowd patiently for her family to be done with their congratulations before he came to approach her. "Well done Ginny, I knew you would make it, you're a fantastic flyer!" Harry said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thanks, I'm so excited."

Just then, before anyone had time to say anything else there was a small cry that could be heard from somewhere upstairs.

"That would be Teddy," Harry said, "I'll be right back."

"No, no, Harry, It's alright I'll go get him. You and everyone else can sit down and continue eating. I'll be back in a minute."

Harry led Ginny to a seat at the table, and sat down beside her. "Teddy's here?"

"Yeah, Andromeda got sick and wasn't up to watching him, so she asked me if I could take care of him for a bit." Harry explained, taking a bite of the corn on his plate.

"Is she alright?" Ginny asked, a little concerned, Andromeda isn't exactly a young witch anymore.

"She's fine, just got a bit of a bad cold; she says that she should be fine tomorrow."

A moment later Mrs. Weasley walked in the room with little fifteen month old Teddy sitting on her hip. Teddy was the cutest baby Ginny had ever seen, although she hadn't seen many to compare him with to begin with, but he was adorable either way. At the moment his hair was bright green and he was smiling adorably at everyone in the room. And when his eyes saw Harry beside her he giggled and buried his face in Mrs. Weasley shoulder. Ginny smiled at this and looked at Harry, who, too, was smiling over at the little toddler. When Teddy lifted his face from Mrs. Weasley's shoulder and looked at Harry, he reached out his arms towards him, opening and closing his little fists.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to her and Harry's side of the table and handed Teddy over into Harry's waiting arms. "Hey there, little man, did you have a good nap?" Teddy just giggled made a grab for the potatoes on Harry's plate. Noticing this, Ginny quickly moved the plate out of his reach.

The whole table laughed at the little scowl that had appeared on Teddy's face as she did this.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner everyone decided to go outside for some fresh air and a drink. Ginny was talking in a group with Harry, Hermione, and Ron under the light of one of the little miniature sun lights, which Ron had released from his Dilluminator. Ron always seemed happy to be able to have a chance to use the gadget, and Ginny had to admit, the tool could be very useful at times.

Harry was standing beside Ginny with little Teddy sitting on his hip, and a glass of butter beer in his left hand. Teddy was slowly beginning to nod off again, though he seemed to be struggling to continue to stay awake.

"What are you going to do with Teddy tomorrow, Harry?" Ginny asked, stroking the toddlers little fist with her forefinger. "Don't you have to be at the Ministry?"

Harry shifted Teddy off of his hip to cradle the now half-asleep child in his arms. "Dawlish said that it was alright if I took the day off tomorrow."

"No offense Harry, but what are you going to do with a toddler for a day?" Hermione said, sounding slightly amused. Ginny had to try and stifle a giggle behind her hand. It was true, obviously she knew that Harry could take care of Teddy, she had seen him do it before, but usually that would be only for a night or a couple of hours.

"Hey!" Harry said with a look of mock offense on his face. "For your information there had been quite a few times while you girls at school where I had to take care of Teddy for day."

"It's true," Ron vouched. "He actually did a good job, too. Teddy, I think, really likes it at Harry's."

"Well," Ginny said to Harry. "I guess that if you're such a natural you won't need any extra help then."

Harry laughed. "I never said the extra help isn't appreciated"

"In that case, what time should I come by at?"

"Whenever you like. Teddy is likely to have me up at six thirty anyway."

She didn't doubt it. Teddy was always a bit of an early riser. "Well I don't think I'll be coming that early; probably expect me for around nine o'clock"

"Sounds good, the extra company is always nice, especially when he's napping." Harry said quietly, so as not to wake the now sleeping Teddy. "Hey, where did Ron and Hermione go?" Ginny looked around and also realized that the other two people who had been in their company a minute ago, where no longer standing with them. "Huh," Harry shrugged. "Must've slipped off when we weren't paying attention."

~*~*~*~

The next morning Ginny got up at eight thirty in a good mood, today she got to spend the day with Harry and Teddy, she had a feeling that she would have a good time. Walking over to her closet and looked for some Muggle clothes that she could wear, Harry's flat was Muggle London. She pick a pair of faded light blue jeans, and a cute sun yellow spaghetti strap tank top. Ginny usually didn't wear Muggle clothes too often, but she didn't mind them, they were a nice change every once in a while form her wizarding robes.

Mrs. Weasley was the only one downstairs in the kitchen, everyone else; she assumed, had already left for work or was still asleep. "Good morning Ginny. Did you have a good sleep?" Mrs. Weasley asked loading her plate with some toast and bacon.

"Yeah Mum, thanks." Ginny answered, grabbing the grape jam and spreading some on a piece of toast, then taking a bite. Looking around the kitchen Ginny realized that it hadn't changed much over the years. There were still the same miss matched chairs, the clean scrubbed table, and the clock hanging on the wall with everyone in her family's name on a hand that showed there whereabouts or condition.

"So, what are your plans for the day Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked from her spot at the sink where she was watching the dishes from the others who had already eaten wash them selves.

Ginny took a minute to swallow the piece of bacon she was chewing before she answered. "I am actually going to go over to Harry's as soon as I'm done eating and help him with Teddy."

"Well, that's nice." Mrs. Weasley said turning away from the sink to look at her daughter. "He is so good with Teddy, especially for someone who has never been around young kids ever before."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. She had realized that herself. The way Harry was able to calm Teddy down when he was having a fit, or the natural at-ease way he handled the small child, it all seemed to make her love him more. "He's quite a natural, isn't he?"

"He is," he mum agreed, then added, with a sly grin. "He'll make a wonderful father on day, don't you think?" Ginny felt her face heat up at her mothers comment, but that was about as much of a response she gave her mum.

Hastily, Ginny got up and brought her plate to the sink. "I got to go. I should be back after dinner." As she left the kitchen to head out the front door Ginny was sure she heard the soft laughter of her mum from behind her.

When Ginny apparated into London she found herself in a dark alley a block away from Harry's flat. She had been to Harry's place a few times during Christmas and Easter holidays, so she knew where she was going. Once she got to the door she knocked before Harry opened the door to let her in.

"Hey, Ginny, how are you?" Harry asked. Walking with her into the small kitchen where she found Teddy sitting in a highchair with scrambled eggs covering himself, along with any surface within a two foot radius. He smiled and clapped his hands when he saw Ginny.

"I'm good," Ginny responded to Harry's question as she walked over to Teddy and began to wipe his face with a cloth she found sitting on the nearby counter. "It looks like Teddy likes to play with his food more than eat it."

Harry laughed in agreement. "Yup, I have yet to find a food that he can't make a mess with. I'm seriously hoping that he'll grow out of it, preferably sooner than later." Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his statement; she didn't doubt that Teddy couldn't make a mess of anything he touched, she had once seen him make a mess of his perfectly neat nursery in five minutes at Andromeda's. It was quite a sight to be hold.

"Here let me give you a hand," Harry offered grabbing a second wash cloth and began scrubbing the squirmy toddlers hands free of egg. Ginny tried to suppress a giggle when she saw Teddy slap Harry's hand away.

Once they had gotten Teddy all cleaned up Harry and Ginny took him into the living room so that Teddy could play. Harry's flat was very basic, holding only the essentials, but it was a fairly small with two bedrooms and one bathroom so there was really no read for any extra decorations. The living room was very cozy, Ginny had been shocked the first time she walked in and found out that Harry had chosen the furniture. It had a nice comfortable tan suede couch and two arm chairs, and dark stained oak coffee table. At present the floor was covered with a vast amount of colourful playing blocks.

Harry set Teddy down amidst the blocks and the little boy immediately began to play with them, while Harry led Ginny over to the couch. They sat down and Harry draped his arm across Ginny's shoulders, they watched Teddy play with the blocks in front of him. Mostly he would just stick one block on top of another and then swipe the top block of with a joyful giggle.

Ginny sighed as she watched the happy child. "I always wished I could remember when I was that young. When there you didn't have a worry in the world and joy could be found in something so small and easy."

"Yeah me too," Harry agreed. "Only I would just want to remember the first year of my life, the nine years after that I wish I could forget." He laughed.

Ginny turned to look at his face, worried that she had upset him and he was just faking his light hearted tone, but he hadn't. Harry had never been overly sore about his time at the Dursley's, of coarse he didn't like the time he spent there, and if he was bitter about it, he definitely didn't show it. Just then Ginny felt a light tugging on her jean leg. Looking down Ginny said that Teddy had walked over to her on wobbly legs and was holding out one of the playing blocks out to her, a big grin on his tiny features. Ginny leaned down and took the block from him. "Thank-you Teddy!" She praised setting the block in her lap and tapping Teddy on the nose with her index finger.

Teddy wrinkled up his nose, then took to unsteady steps over to Harry's legs and lifted up his arms, indicating that Harry should lift him up. Harry obeyed, lifting Teddy up on to his knee. "Hey there little guy."

Teddy giggled and turned his hair to a n emerald green that had a weird resemblance to the colour of Harry's eyes.

They spent the next hour watching Teddy change his appearance to match certain features of Harry, herself, and even some other individual whom Teddy had seen around before. It was quite funny to watch as he changed his nose into the same the long shape as Ron's. For a moment Ginny was brought back to when they were all staying in Grimmuald Place and Tonks would change her nose into different shapes for her and Hermione's amusement.

After a while Harry decided it was time to feed Teddy lunch and put him down for a nap. Lunch wasn't nearly as messy as breakfast; it consisted of small cut up pieces of salami and cheese. Once Harry finished making sure Teddy had eaten enough Ginny told him to go sit down and she would lie him down in the spare room down the hall where Harry had a cot set up for when Teddy came over.

Teddy went down easy enough; he was pretty worn from changing his appearance so much. When Ginny went back into the living room Harry was sitting up against the arm rest of the couch, one leg stretched across the length of the couch, the other dangling off on to the floor. He was playing with his wand between his fingers.

"He's asleep." Ginny said quietly, getting his attention. "He is adorable when he sleeps."

Harry smiled at her comment. "Yeah, he's a cute kid."

Ginny walked over to join Harry on the couch; sitting between his legs and resting against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. Having his arms around her gave feeling of security and sent a warm buzz through out her whole body. It was the best feeling in the world. Ginny had always been given that feeling when Harry held her, from the first time they had ever kissed. The feeling never changed and never dulled. It had been so hard when Harry had left with Ron and Hermione to find the horcrux's to know that she may never feel this ever again. But he had come back and she was feeling this right now. This was how Ginny knew that she was in love.

"I missed this so much while you were gone," Ginny said quietly.

Ginny felt Harry take a deep breath as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Me too, it was a long ten months." He paused, "And school year for that matter."

Ginny laughed lightly. "Yeah but at least then we got to see each other every once in awhile at Hogsmeade and during the holidays."

"True," Harry agreed simply. "But it still was not nearly enough."

Ginny smiled to herself at his comment. He could be so sweet, and the funny thing is, she didn't think that he realized he could be like that.

"So how long does Teddy usually sleep for?" Ginny asked.

"Usually about an hour, sometimes more." Harry answered.

Ginny couldn't help but be glad at this. She loved Teddy and watching him play was entertaining, but the thought of being alone with Harry for an hour seemed like a really nice opportunity. "So we are alone for about an hour?" Ginny asked coyly, turning around in Harry's arms so that they were face to face. He seemed to catch on to her mood quick enough, bringing his hand to the back of her neck, she could feel his fingers getting tangled in her long red hair. Gently, he pushed her head closer to his face.

"Maybe more." Harry said quietly, just as there lips were about to touch. Ginny liked the feel of his warm breath on her face; it sent a pleasant tingle down her spine.

Then, a moment later they were kissing, Ginny had both of her hands in Harry's already messy black hair, while Harry's one hand was still held at the back of her neck and his other was placed on the curve of her hip.

"I love you, Harry." Ginny whispered into his lips. She could feel the Harry's smile.

"I love you too."

Ginny sighed and began to kiss him again.

When the finally stopped again, due to the fact both of them were running out of oxygen, Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest while she tried to catch her breath. Harry kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. Ginny looked up into his face, she couldn't believe that out of all the girls in the world he could have fallen in love with, it ended up being her. She had always dreamed about having Harry fall in love with her, ever since she was ten years old when she had her first brief encounter with Harry at Kings Cross station. Now, even after she had thought it would never happen, they were together and very much in love and she was positive it was the real thing and that they would be together forever.

While Ginny had been thinking about all of this Harry had been staring at her as well with a very faint grin playing on his lips.

"What?" Ginny asked, smiling back.

"Nothing," Harry said, going a little more serious and Ginny could see his green eyes burning. "You're just really beautiful, that's all."

Ginny laughed, he could be so random sometimes. She gave him a light peck on the lips and rested her forehead against his, still smiling. "I love you."

~*~

**Sorry that it took so long, I'm trying to work on three projects at one time, probably not the best idea, but i just get ideas that i want to start right away before I forget.**


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed and Ginny now found herself facing her first ever game as a professional quidditch player, and she had to admit, she was nervous. The whole team had gathered in the change room an hour ago and Gwen had just finished her pre-game strategy talk. Gwen, Ginny had learned over the past month of being on her team that Gwenog, though a good friend, and a total blast at parties, could also be very tough and holds strong to her opinions, therefore impossible to argue with, but in terms of quidditch this was not a real problem since Gwen knew exactly what she was doing and almost always made the right decisions.

Gwen had just finished the pregame pep talk and they were all waiting, somewhat anxiously, to be announced onto the pitch.

"Nervous?" Gia asked from beside Ginny. Gia was one of Ginny's favorite people on the team, being a fellow chaser they had gotten to bond quite a bit. She was fairly tall with long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a kind face.

Ginny blushed lightly, "A bit."

"Don't worry about it, you'll do great," Gia assured. Ginny gave her thankful grin before Gwenog stood and told them they should get ready to fly out the gate.

Soon enough they were lined up at the gate in two rows, Gwenog being at the captain was at the front with her fellow beater Greta, followed by the seeker and keeper, Genevieve and Giselle, then it was Gail, Gia, and Ginny bring up the rear.

_And now the Holyhead Quidditch Stadium is proud to welcome are very one HOLYHEAD HARPIES!_

At the announcers voice all seven of them hopped onto their brooms, kicked off the ground and flew to do a few practice laps around the pitch.

_The Holyhead Harpies have a new addition to their team this year. Ginny Weasley, will be taking the place of Gracie Eades as a chaser._

Ginny vaguely listened to the announcer as she flew and scanned the crowd for her family. She had gotten her entire family, plus Harry and Hermione, tickets to see her first match. After a moment of searching she spotted them at the top of the Northern side of the stands. The nice thing about having a family with all red hair is that they are a lot easier to spot in big events such as this. As she passed them Ginny waved, and they all waved back.

The Appleby Arrows, the opposing team, were now flying around the pitch as well. After a couple more warm-up laps they all landed in the centre of the pitch where a referee was waiting to start the match. Ginny and her teammates, clad in there dark green robes, formed a semi-circle facing the blue clad Appleby Arrows. Gwenog and Jason, the Arrows captain, shook hands. The snitch was released and they all waited for the ref to blow the whistle before kicking hard off the ground. They were off to a good start when Gia beat the Arrow chasers to the quaffle and began to fly down the pitch to the Arrow's goal posts, with Ginny and Gail flanking her. Gia did a back pass to Ginny, who caught it under her arm and accelerated; she had to barrel roll to dodge a bludger and tossed the quaffle over her shoulder to Gail. Gail caught it, and once close enough to the rings she faked to the left and through the quaffle into the right goal hoop. The Keeper tried to block it but missed.

_10 points to the Holyhead Harpies, goal by Gail Marson, assisted by Ginny Weasley!_

The quaffle was now in the possession of one of the Arrow's chasers. Ginny along with the two other Harpies chasers shot off after him. Ginny reached the chaser in possession of the quaffle first, checking to see where Gia and Gail were, Ginny flew underneath him before flying right up in front of him, causing the opposing player to swerve directly into Gia, who snatched away the quaffle and turned to fly back to the Arrow's goal posts. Once again Ginny followed along with Gail. Gia passed the quaffle to Gail, an Arrow chaser tried to intercept the pass but fail. Gail was checked hard a large Arrow chaser and dropped the quaffle. Luckily, Ginny beat an opposing chaser, who too was trying to catch the drop quaffle. Shooting forward towards the goal posts Ginny dodged the Keeper and scored through the centre ring.

_A magnificent goal made by Ginny Weasley! This is her first goal in her professional Quidditch career, and what a goal it was! The score is now 20-0 for the Holyhead Harpies!_

Ginny felt a rush of adrenaline pump through her body, she felt such elation at her first score, but she didn't have too much time to bask in the feeling, the game was still in motion.

The Appleby Arrows once again had gained possession of the quaffle and were flying towards their goal posts. Gail made an attempt to intercept a pass between two of the chasers, but missed. From somewhere above them Gwen had sent a powerful bludger at the chaser , she managed to hit the tail of his broom, causing him to spin around a bit, but before Ginny, Gia, or Gail could do anything to take advantage of this the chaser passed the quaffle to another one of his teammate, who caught it and continued to dart toward the Harpies goal posts. Ginny raced forward, hoping to knock her opponent of course, but a bludger distracted her and she had to use the Sloth Grip Roll to avoid getting her skull cracked open. When she got back upright on her broom she could hear cheering from the crowd and realized that Arrows had scored on Giselle, who looked a little dejected by the fact.

"It's alright Giselle, we're still ahead!" Ginny called to her before following Gail with the quaffle.

~*~

They were two hours into the game and the score was 100-80 for the Holyhead, three of the goals being Ginny's, but the game could still go either way. They were in the middle of a battle for a quaffle when Ginny noticed that the volume of the crowd had increased.

_It looks like Genevieve Thomson, the Harpies seeker, has spotted the snitch! Liam Gregory, the Arrows seeker, is hot on her tail. Oh!! Nice dodge made by Thomson. Gregory is now in the lead for the race to the snitch, but Thomson is quickly gaining. The snitch is now within their reach! It could be anyone! And it's… Thomson! Thomson's got the snitch! Harpies win their first game of the season!_

The previous battle for the quaffle Ginny had been came to an end and Ginny along with all of her other team mates flew over to Genevieve cheering to celebrate. Genevieve held her fist with the snitch high in the air as they all gathered around her, high-fiving and giving mid-air hugs. Gradually they all flew back down to the ground where a mob of reporters were waiting to take picture and ask questions. They all stood together, their arms over each other's shoulders; with Genevieve in the center of the group holding the snitch as they some of the reporters with cameras took a team picture. Then the reports began to ask individual team members questions. Some of the things they asked Ginny thought were pretty stupid, like; how do you feel about your first win as a professional quidditch play? She thought that it was pretty obvious that she would be feeling absolutely elated and thrilled by the win.

After Ginny had showered and changed Ginny went out into the stadium lobby to find her family. Once again it wasn't that difficult to find the group of red heads standing together. As soon as they had spotted her they all rushed over. Her mother reached her first and enveloped her in a giant bone crushing hug. Everyone was patting her of the back, giving her hugs, and telling her what a good job she had done.

"You played amazing, Ginny dear, I am so proud of you!" her mother chirped proudly.

"You really did Ginny."

Ginny turned to the side to see Harry who had been waiting on the side lines patiently while her family congratulated her.

"Harry!" she cried, rushing over to him, he opened his arms and hugged her tightly. Ginny looked up at him, he looked so happy for her and on impulse she kissed him, not bothering to care that her family was all there, but still she kept it short and sweet. He smiled down at her when she pulled away and took her hand in his. Ginny turned back to her family who didn't seem to mind in the least that she had kissed Harry in front of them.

"Well," she said, unable to keep the grin off of her face. "The whole team was planning on heading to a wizarding pub into town to celebrate, so I don't know if any of you want to come to that."

In the end most of the family decided to come to celebrate except for Mum and Dad, who didn't think they were up to a party, but bid them to have a good time, and Bill and Fleur had to go home. They had left Victoire with Andromeda and Teddy so they could go and watch the game. So, with quick goodbyes and final congratulations they all left and the rest of the party left to meet with the rest of the team at the pub.

~*~

The pub was one of the more cheery ones, although not all that bright; with red walls, dim lighting and black chairs and stools. It was very crowded, although after looking around for a minute, most of the people looked to have come from the game. Music was blaring loudly throughout the room and there were some people dancing in an open area where there were no tables. The family fanned out to mix and mingle. Ginny stayed with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who started towards the bar. Harry ordered them four butterbeers to start. Ginny turned on her stool facing the crowd and resting her elbows on the bar counter.

"So, Ginny, how did you enjoy your first game as a professional quidditch player?" Hermione asked from beside her.

"Completely and totally awesome! And I thought that Hogwarts quidditch was a thrill!"

"What was so different about it?" Ron asked. "Isn't quidditch, quidditch?"

"I don't know you just seem to get so much more of a thrill when you have a crowd that big cheering you on and when your opponents are _that_ good."

"When's your next match then?" Harry asked as their butterbeers arrived.

"Two weeks, against Puddlemere United. Do any of you know if Oliver Wood still plays for them?"

"Yeah, he does," Hermione answered. "I talked to him briefly after the battle and he said that he had signed a three year contract with them."

Ginny nodded. "That should be fun then, I remember him from Hogwarts. He was good."

Once they had finished their butterbeer, Ginny pulled Harry off of his stool by his hand. "Come on Harry, I know that you can slow dance, now let's see how you fair with something a little more upbeat. Harry laughed and let her drag him onto the dance floor. Ginny saw Ron and Hermione following them.

On the dance floor Ginny began to sway her hips to the beat of the music, it was some kind of Latin mix. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and he began to move his body with hers, his hands around her waist. The song began to pick up pace and Harry took Ginny's hands in his and began moving with her around the dance floor twirling and dipping her, making Ginny laugh. _Since when was Harry and dancer!_ She thought to herself. They danced until they were tired and thirsty and Harry led her back over to the bar.

"Woo, I am parched!" Ginny exclaimed, parking herself on a stool.

"What do you want to drink?" Harry asked her.

Ginny thought for a moment, "Fizzed firewhiskey."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "What is that?"

"It's half firewhiskey and half soda."

"Alright then, two fizzed firewhiskeys," Harry told the waiting bar tender, who nodded and went off to get their drinks. He returned moments later with their drinks and set them down in front of them. Ginny grabbed hers and took a gulp. It sent both a burning and a tingling sensation down her throat from the firewhiskey and the fizz from the soda.

Ginny watched Harry take a swig of his. He didn't seem fazed by the burning or the tingling. "Good," he said simply and took another gulp.

"Glad you like," Ginny said taking another sip from her own glass.

"Ginny! How are you?"

The voice came from behind Ginny and she turned to see, Gia. "Hey Gia, I'm doing great. How about you?"

"Brilliant," she replied, smiling at her. She glanced at Harry. "So are you going to introduce me?"

Ginny laughed, "Of course. Gia this is my boyfriend Harry Potter. Harry this is one of my fellow chasers Gia Hart."

Harry and Gia shook hands and shared brief greetings before Gia turned to the bar keeper and ordered a beer.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Gia asked conversationally.

"We started going out for a couple of months back in my sixth year, but we had to end it shortly after Dumbledore was killed. But we got back together again shortly after the Final Battle." Ginny explained.

"So you have been together for over a year then." Gia said taking a sip from her beer bottle the bar tender had brought her.

"Yep," Harry agreed snaking his arm around her waist. "How about you, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah actually, I do."

Ginny looked at her shocked, "Really I didn't know that, who is it?"

"His name is Randy Corner; we have been dating for six months now."

Ginny almost spat out her drink, but she managed to swallow it and begin coughing. Harry patted her back gently; Gia was giving her a confused look. "Does he have a younger brother named Michael?"

"Yeah he does actually," Gia looked surprised. "Why do you know him?"

"Yeah, actually I dated him back in my fourth year." Ginny explained.

"Wow, small world," Gia said laughing slightly.

Ginny and Harry both chuckled as well. "No kidding," Ginny agreed.

* * *

**I would love it if you were able to take the time to Review and/or Reply. Thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
